Dissidia Highschool
by favegames and animes01
Summary: An aftermath which our heroes ends up in our beloved Goddess Cosmos' school. Our heroes faces a new adventure and experienced the ways we did with our teachers and classmates. Please be informed that there's pairing here. I won't tell it's a surprise. o O
1. Chapter 1

Dissidia High School

Chapter 1: First Day of Highschool Part 1

It was an early sunny morning, The students came to school from different transportation, some students arrived on the school bus, some are commuters and some arrived fetched by their parents. They all carry their heavy bags full of clothes, books, materials needed for school. Almost all of the of the students brought their weapons.

"I can't believe we're going to school, I rather kick Exdeath's butt than study." Bartz heaving said his luggage.

"Well, I think it's going to be alright to go to school, I think the others are excited about it." Squall said lifting his sword with his left hand and his luggage on the other.

"It's okay for me to go to school it's kinda a reward for defeating those mannequins and the gay." Zidane said. Bartz laughed while Squall just smirked. "Why, I'm right though, the gay, Kuja if you asked me he grew as a boy and acted as a girl." Zidane said. "Hey, Terra, Cloud!" Zidane called the two teens as they climb up the stairs, the teens stared at their monkey companion.

"Good morning," Terra greeted them while Cloud just smiled at them.

"Good morning!" Bartz said. "Getting to know more each other aren't we?" Terra and Cloud exchanged looks at Bartz's comment.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing, it's just you go to school together." Bartz said.

"We're always travelling together even at battles." Terra said. "What's the point of that?"

"Love sure is blind." Bartz said and Zidane snickered and they continued to walk together.

"Anyway, I can't believe teachers are the allies of Chaos, I don't know how does that happened." Cloud said. The three teen boys were surprised and they stopped walking, their eyes widened, jaws dropped.

"Didn't you know, it's said in the orientation." Terra said. "Don't say you didn't attend!"

"No, we didn't, we don't know there's an orientation." Zidane said.

"Well, you better get your schedules from Shantoto then." Cloud smiled tapping his piece of rolled parchment at his hand and pointed at the three boys. "Or you'll get expelled easily."

Squall quickly ran and passed the two blonde teenagers followed by Bartz and Zidane.

"You know they can't be expelled when they don't have the schedule right?" Terra asked her companion looking at him.

"That's the fun part is it?" Cloud smiled and winked then he looked at the hallway

* * *

So How's that great huh? Please review! _ :P I know it's short but I want to make parts…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day at Highschool part 2

"C'mon Terra, let's get our bags at our rooms." Cloud said walking to the stairs while the esper stared at him blankly and the swordsman stared at her too.

"Let's leave our bags to our rooms, Hey." Cloud called waving his hand at Terra's big violet eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry…" Terra said blushing. "But what's the point of lying to them anyway?"

"Let's just say it's just payback for teasing and knocked lil' Onion Knight right?" Cloud said.

"Oh, you mean that? Aren't you going to be expelled or something of what you've done?"

"Chill, the whole staff knows I'm going to prank them." Cloud said and they smiled at each other and continue to walk.

The three boys ran as fast as they can with their luggage but they saw Ultimecia wearing a black teacher's uniform showing her palm means stop.

"Where are you three boys going and not into your rooms and straight to class or you want us to fight here and now because you don't have a reason?" Ultimecia said putting his hands at her waist and she saw Squall holding his sword and ready to fight but she cast a mean glare on him. "And don't you do that on me as your History teacher!" and Squall put down his sword. "Now, reason?"

"We're just looking for Shantoto and—" Bartz said then he heard a squeaky feminine voice humming.

"What's all the commotion I've heard on this conversation?" Shantoto asked dragging a red wagon at her back. "Oh it's you three."

The three boys bowed their heads and begged Shantoto. "Please don't expelled at first day we can make up to the school." Begged Squall

"Yeah, we don't want to be left alone outside." Zidane cried.

"Set us on detention just please don't expel us!" Bartz said.

Shantoto and Ultimecia exchanged looks and Shantoto started to find the schedule at her wagon full of parchments.

"You might saw Cloud right?" Ultimecia asked. The boys nodded. "The truth is you can't be expelled when you don't have yet your schedules." Ultimecia said. The students' eyes open widely.

"Yes, it true definitely true—Ahh, here you go." Shantoto said then she gave three rolled parchments to the three students. "Well, I've got to go, there's something I need to do before I start my solo." She laughed and proceeded. "Good day!" She chimed as she walked.

Ultimecia nodded to the three and proceeded. Squall however, chattered his teeth squeezing the parchment tightly at his fist. "When I get of that Strife I'll break his head like a mannequin."

"Woah, easy Squall, easy!" Bartz said. "Don't get tempered easily."

"How can I be tempered, Cloud tricked us!" Squall reacted which made the other students stared at them.

"You're making an attention here." Zidane said.

"Hi guys!" a familiar voice called.

"Onion -" Zidane cheered but the little knight threw his finger at them.

"Call me Luneth." The knight said. "It's my real name."

"Alright, why are you here Luneth, aren't you heading for class?" Bartz asked.

"I was on my way actually, waiting for Yuffie." Luneth replied.

"Yuffie?" the boys repeated.

"Yeah, Yuffie she from the same dimension as Cloud's." Luneth said.

"Hey Lune!" an energetic voice said. Luneth turned around and saw the short black-haired girl Yuffie. "Hi." Luneth said,

"Have you seen Cloud?" Yuffie asked.

"Well actually n—" Luneth said.

"CLOUD!" Squall yelled. Terra stared at Cloud and she waved happily at him.

"I told you he would get mad." Terra said.

"What do you know, Bye Terra tell the excuse from Kefta-sensei." Cloud said and he started running.

"Will do Cloud, have fun!" Terra said.

I hope you have fun reading. Pair no.1 revealed see what I'm telling about matchmaking. _


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3! Please check the bottom part if you finished reading. Thank u! have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: Kefta's class

The students muttered to their friends while waiting for the teacher. Sitting on the left corner of the room is Cloud and Terra. Cloud got a big boil at his head while Terra put a jar with hot water.

"What did I tell you not to take revenge." Terra said.

"Yeah, alright! You're right you're right." Cloud said. "Ouch!" once Terra placed the hot water jar at his head. He looked at where Squall is seated he's staring at him while he hold the Science book.

"Yo!" Zidane called and Cloud looked at him with Bartz at his side. "How's your head?"

Cloud felt the hot temperature at the water. "Hot, very hot! Ouch Terra!" Cloud yelled.

"Sorry," Terra said shyly.

"So," Zidane began sitting at Cloud and Terra's desk. " What's up with you, why did you prank us?" but before Cloud could open his mouth Zidane was hit by a big book.

"Classes have began and stay away the puppets Mr. Tribal!" A high male voice yelled. "Go to your proper seat!" the four students stared at their teacher. It was Kefta! "Classes have began or aren't you not in my class."

"On the way Kefta-sensei." Said Zidane while his voice is shivering Bartz following him going to their seat. The class stared at them. "Alright, this is dissidia high as you know and I know we met and fight load of times but who don't know I'm Kefta Pallazzo, your science teacher."

Kefta explained the basics and assigned them to make a healing potion which the students have a hard time making it even with the book except for Terra, Cloud and Squall.

"Zidane, Bartz you're making the potion all wrong!" shouted Kefta. "You too Tidus, don't put that scent in the cauldron!" he pointed at Tidus. Terra and Cloud smirked while stirring their cauldrons. Cloud saw Squall disgusting look at him and he approached him carrying his cauldron.

"What's wrong and giving me a face like that?" Cloud asked.

Squall just looked at the spiky boy and ignored and Cloud got annoyed. "If It's about the prank don't be upset, it's just—"

"Pranks are not a joke but an insult." Squall said.

"Yeah but—" Cloud said but Squall interrupted him. "I can't believe you would do that." He said it without emotion while stirring his brew.

"Yeah it not's me but let me finish I did it because I want to take payback at what you did to Onion Knight at the last battle." Cloud said.

"You mean the time we made fun of lil' Onion Knight that day?" Squall clarified it and Cloud nod. They felt a loud bang at their heads. "What are we talking about here? Looks interesting." Kefta shouted and the students stared at them.

"Sorry Kefta-sensei." Cloud and Squall both replied.

* * *

How is it? If you want me to add an OC please put in on Reviews.

Tuned in for chapter 4 with brand new characters.


	4. Chapter 4

ALRIGHT! Chapter 4 is here! Sorry about the OC business but I decided to cut it off but I'm just going to blend with the 12 final fantasies and some people who don't we don't know just other students. Anyway…

Chapter 4 Club meetings, this is where we students have what we called extra-curricular subjects happened. Have fun reading =D

Chapter 4: Club meetings plus School government

The first Saturday of the school year have arrived and students woke up nearly nine and went straight for the school cafeteria.

"Make way for the charming!" Zidane yelled going to the table where a group of nine students are seated.

The students stared at him the girls except Terra giggled. Zidane winked at the girls while he walked.

"Hey Light," Tidus called, their leader, the warrior of light looked at him. "Are you sure we're going to join Zidane to the Student government?" he quickly looked at Bartz and back to Light. "I know Bartz can be serious sometimes but Zidane—"

"As the president of the government I'm sure," Light answered. "During the fights he fought as strong as we are." He ate his spoonful of rice in his mouth and looked at Zidane.

"Good morning!" Zidane greeted them and sat beside Bartz and Cecil. "So why do you call me?"

"As start of the school year ten people will be on school government." Light explained. "…and the principal asked us to be part of it."

"You mean," Terra began "Cosmos?"

"Yes," Warrior of Light said. "But we're dealing the whole campus, we're in charge of their needs and the link of other schools. "Of course, we'll continue this later, at Club meeting."

At the center of the third floor is where the school government placed. The ten students marched to the room. Luneth opened the door with a wide smile and saw a long table with several chairs, an empty bulletin board, two shelves with lots of manuals, books and last years' school paper and a computer at the right side of the room. He quickly got inside with Terra beside him.

"Everybody be seated." Light commanded and they're all seated (according to their final fantasy number). "I've got all the votes here on what's our position, calculate them, et cetera." Light looked at the paper and wrote it on the board.

_President: Warrior of Light_

_Vice President: Frionel_

_Secretary: Cloud Strife_

_Treasurer: Squall Leonhart_

_Auditor: Tidus_

_P.R.O.: Bartz_

_Grade school representative: Luneth/ Onion Knight_

_HS 1__st__ and 2__nd__ year representative: Terra Branford_

_HS 3__rd__ and 4__th__ year Representative: Cecil_

_Event manager: Zidane Tribal_

"That's about it, questions? Reactions? anything?" Light asked. The students shook their heads.

"So what are we going to do now?" Luneth asked raising his hand.

"For now we're just going to answer the school needs." Light said and he looked at Cloud. "Cloud, could you write the information at that folder." He said. Cloud, on the other hand obey and write the information.

_School Needs:_

_Fighter's club: 20 daggers_

_=225 gils_

_Magic and Jinxes club: 10 staffs =120 gils_

_30 spell books = 210 gils _

_10 Fire books =100 gils_

_9 Wind books=90 gils_

_11 Speed books = 110 gils_

_Kefta-sensei's class: 5 large cauldrons =300 gils_

_15 potion books = 150 gils_

_Culinary Arts Club: 14 bags of potatoes = 140 gils_

_2 boxes of plates = 400 gils_

_Cloud of Darkness' Art class: 15 paintbrushes = 75 gils_

_14 palettes = 210 gils_

_12 canvasses = 900 gils_

_School Auditorium: 15 chairs =225 gils_

_2 stereos =2000 gils_

Total: 4955 gils

Estimation cost: 5000 gils

Cloud stopped and put down the marker and he looked at the warrior of light hoping for an explanation.

"Alright, we need to buy all these stuff and…" Warrior of Light continued looking at Squall and Tidus. "…you're going to buy all the materials once you got the gils."

Tidus rose from his seat. "Where do we get all of those money, if we waste them to the moogles during the conflict!?" he asked.

"The students will contribute, many students are here so 20 gil for each." He answered.

"But that will be equal to 10000 students paid and we're 20 000plus including the staff." Terra interrupted.

"That's right, so we'll use the extra ones as reserved money at the campus just in case." Cloud suggested.

"Cloud put it on data in the computer and print it." Warrior of Light said. "Oh, and please update that the year's school government has been renewed and all the updates and the mails of the letter of this contribution be send by Batrz tomorrow." He commanded.

Cloud's eyes widened by the command that the warrior gave him. "All that to 20 000 plus student and staff?" he repeated. "I'll never finish at the end of the day!"

"So you'll better start it now." The warrior of Light said and Cloud quickly went to the computer and begin his task. "Anyway, we're going to visit all of clubs to check them whether they're doing fine or not by team so Terra, Luneth, you'll come with me to check." The warrior of Light said. The others went outside.

"Are you sure Cloud will be alright here?" Terra asked.

"Don't worry Terra, I'll be fine." Cloud said stopping to type. "It's just an order and believe me I'm good at this, I'm a Shinra SOLDIER after-all." He said and continue to type.

The three teams checked all the clubs and they're having an easy job of it. Cloud however had a difficult time, he just let the printer do the copies while he continued the data. Time passed by and his friends came back. They saw Cloud sleeping at his desk.

"How much time did we end up focusing on clubs?" Bartz asked.

"I think 3 hours, that's a long way to run." Cecil said.

Bartz quickly pound Cloud at the head with a frying pan yelling. "WAKE UUUUPPPPP!" Bartz face were inches at Cloud back-side hair but once Cloud woke up, Bartz was hit, he fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" Bartz yelled.

The students laughed except for Cloud then a knock came out of the door. Zidane opened it and Yuna and Lightning appeared.

"Yes?" Zidane asked.

"I'm looking for Tidus." Yuna said smiling.

"Tidus?" Zidane repeated and he looked behind him. "Hey Tidus, you have fans!"

"Shut up!" Tidus yelled as he walked to the door and gave a mean look at Zidane. "Yes?" he asked to Yuna and Lightning with a smile.

"You forgot your sword at our defense club." Yuna said blushing.

"Oh thanks, I've been looking at the swords club all of the 3 hours. Thank you guys!" Tidus said.

Yuna blushed red and Lightning just smiled and put both her hands Yuna's shoulder. "We should be going now, we need to have lunch with Tifa and Kain. Bye!" Lightning pushed.

How is it? Great? What will happened to Cloud's duti—

Cloud: *Burst the door with his buster sword.*

Me: Woah, why are you here?

Cloud: Giving me a hard time on those paper works you're gonna pay!

Me: Hey, put the sword down, I promised you'll finshed on the next chapter.

Cloud: Make sure of it.


End file.
